


If The Planets Align

by ghostofgatsby



Series: Of Stars and Skies Above [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Smith runs. His feet pound the pavement so hard it hurts, his chest tight as he forces himself up three flights of stairs to the apartment. By the time he reaches the door, he is so out of breath he can hardly get the key in the lock.Smith gets his acceptance letter to the space division.





	If The Planets Align

**Author's Note:**

> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/11/24/if-the-planets-align-ghostofgatsby/
> 
> cw: none besides cursing, if needed let me know

Smith runs. His feet pound the pavement so hard it hurts, his chest tight as he forces himself up three flights of stairs to the apartment.

By the time he reaches the door, he is so out of breath he can hardly get the key in the lock. When he gets it open, he nearly trips over his feet, and stands excitedly in the doorway trying to catch his breath.

Trott and Ross give him a confused look, turning from making dinner to ask him what’s up.

“I got in.” Smith pants harshly, hand shaking, letter grasped tightly in it. “ _I got in!_ ”

Laughing breathlessly, he stumbles to them, still dressed in his orange uniform and boots, to hug Trott and Ross tightly. Smith buries his head between theirs.

“I got in. Space division. I passed the test,” he whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut, so fucking thrilled he could cry.

“Congrats, mate,” Ross murmurs in his ear.

“Knew you could do it, sunshine,” Trott replies, kissing his cheek, “So fucking proud of you.”

Smith pulls back enough to kiss him fully, feels Trott’s hand winding through his hair. There are tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, because _he’s done it, he’s fucking done it!_ Ross pulls away from them both momentarily, and Smith hears him open one of the kitchen cabinet drawers.

“Guess that’s three tickets to California, then. Space, here we come.” Ross says excitedly, and Smith pulls away from Trott in confusion.

“Wait, what?” He stares back at Ross and the letters in his hands. His hand shake still, as he takes them from Ross, and holds the three acceptance letters in his grasp. All three of them.

Smith feels his grin get impossibly wider, and pulls Ross and Trott back into a hug.

“I’m so fucking happy,” he stutters. He can feel himself shaking. He turns his head and kisses Ross, because he hasn’t yet and he has to because _they’ve all fucking made it, holy fucking shit_ , but afterwards he just holds them close.

Smith feels so terrified and so happy and so unbelievably thrilled all at once.

_I’m on my way._

_I’m going to space._

“Fucking _space_ , you guys. _Holy fucking shit!_ ” Smith laughs so hard, he’s finally crying but he doesn’t care. “I can’t believe it. We’ve actually done it...”

Smith can feel Ross smile against his neck, feels Trott’s laughter reverberating against his shoulder blade.

The three of them.

They’re on their way.


End file.
